


oddycham

by DeltaPsy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Hatred, suicide ideation, Ненадёжный рассказчик, дисморфофобия, изменённое психическое состояние, спойлеры к 5 сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Плоть слишком хорошо напоминает ему о его собственном теле - неповоротливом и неуклюжем, о том, что настоящий Мартин скрыт внутри, под слоями жира, мяса и костей, и о том, что настоящий Мартин никогда не будет от этого свободен.
Kudos: 7
Collections: (tma team) Драбблы и мини рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	oddycham

Владения Плоти на удивление вокальны — Мартин слышит крики и стоны издалека, только их, и тишина, окружающая каждый голос, гораздо страшнее, чем выстрелы или рёв огня. Издалека кажется, что посреди кошмара они наконец встретили островок нормальности — на приветливой зелени деревьев и травы отдыхает глаз. Но впечатление ошибочно и развеивается с первой же волной удушливой, тёплой вони, которую приносит ветер; Мартин закрывает нос рукавом и считает про себя, задерживая дыхание и стараясь не вывернуть наружу бунтующий желудок.

Джон не сбавляет шага — кажется, он вообще не замечает запаха и идёт вперёд с тем же упрямством, с которым штурмовал горящее здание. Он не оборачивается, когда Мартин отстаёт на шаг, только тянет за руку, до боли сжимает сплетённые пальцы, и молчит. Они уже выяснили, что так лучше — так меньше риска, что изо рта Джона польётся чужой страх, стоит ему только задуматься о какой-то коммуникации. Он может контролировать себя — пока ещё может — но это тяжело. Джон молчит, потому что бережёт силы; Мартин молчит, потому что уже не видит смысла что-то говорить.

Чем ближе они подходят, чем больше деталей видит Мартин, тем шире разрастается пустота в животе; это не страх даже, скорее глубокое ощущение неправильности, понимание, что человеческие тела не должны быть такими. Но это не всё — та часть его сознания, что всегда помнит о его собственном теле, том беспомощном и отвратительном нагромождении плоти, в котором живёт Мартин, повторяет, снова и снова: «это так красиво». И то, что Мартин соглашается с этим, пусть и неосознанно, пусть с оговорками, пусть после промедления — пугает его гораздо сильнее, чем все ужасы Плоти. Он отпускает руку Джона, в попытках отвлечься возвращаясь к старой привычке грызть ногти, и вздрагивает, когда слышит громкий щелчок магнитофона и следом голос Джона:

— Ничего. Не. Трогай.

— Даже не собирался, — отвечает Мартин со смешком и продолжает в отчаянной попытке отвлечься, — Они всё ещё... живы?

— Более или менее. Они точно осознают происходящее. Но они теперь всего лишь компост. Горшки, из которых растут деревья.

Что-то из тел действительно похоже на деревья: руки-ветки, пальцы-листья, мелкие цветы с опадающими лепестками; что-то — настоящие деревья, с корой и листьями, чьи корни уходят глубоко в ещё живые тела. То, что издалека казалось какофонией, теперь звучит почти мелодично: короткие возгласы боли, редкие вскрики, всхлипы и стоны, обрывающиеся на середине. Те, что изображают собой растения, не стоят спокойно, покачиваются из стороны в сторону под несуществующим ветром, сжимают пальцы, будто пытаясь достать птиц, крохотными коготками впивающихся в кожу, но каждый раз промахиваясь мимо. Мартин наклоняется к ближайшему из них и заглядывает в лицо.

В пустых глазах нет отражения — они поглощают свет, только зрачки мелко-мелко дёргаются из стороны в сторону, и на секунду Мартину кажется, что кто-то должен неожиданно встать, выкрикнуть ему в лицо, чтобы он потерял равновесие и упал. Но ничего не происходит: на лицах расслабленные, полуоткрытые рты и пустые мёртвые глаза, сползающая с костей кожа, комковатый цветущий жир. Тошнота накатывает снова, слабее, но всё равно ощутимо, и Мартин отводит взгляд, говоря себе, что нет смысла за них переживать — они всё равно, что мертвы.

Но любопытство остаётся на месте, и он пытается представить, как это — чувствовать пытающиеся сжаться мышцы вокруг вывернутых наружу ребёр? Как это, когда крошечные бутоны цветов приподнимают сердечные клапаны, выглядывают из-под потрескавшихся ногтей, и сложно понять — красное на лепестках это кровь или прихотливый рисунок? Как это, когда через кожу прорастают плети плюща, когда её взрезают стебли осоки, оплетает крапива? Мартин знает, что Плоть на самом деле работает не так — цветы вокруг них не похожи ни на что, что он видел раньше, и в бутонах и лепестках с трудом, но угадываются знакомые формы. 

Завиток, который явно раньше был ухом, мелкие желтоватые цветы, несущие на себе отпечатки зубов, болезненно-хрупкие розы оттенка вываренных костей; пародия и воплощение любого вида боди-хоррора, на которое только способна фантазия. И не способна тоже — Мартин никогда бы не подумал раньше, что в человеческом теле столько отверстий и что к их применению можно подойти настолько изобретательно. Возможно, это всё остаточный паралич Одиночки, возможно, что-то в Мартине сломалось — но он почти не сочувствует этим людям. Ему их жаль, о да, это несомненно; чувство отстранённое и почти несуществующее, заглушённое отвращением даже не к тем кошмарами, что произошли с этими людьми. Отвращением к неопрятному, тяжеловесному существованию плоти, которое так легко превратить во что-то другое, столь же отвратительное.

Мартин говорит, не думая:

— Ты говоришь так, словно находишь их красивыми. 

— А ты нет?

Мартин не находит достаточно себя, чтобы ответить: всё, что он бы не попытался сейчас сказать, будет обрывками одной, настойчиво бьющейся в виски мыслью. Это ужасно. Вот только он не уверен, что именно — происходящее с людьми вокруг макабрическое действо или его собственная, слишком ярко ощущаемая сейчас телесность. Поэтому он только молча открывает и закрывает рот, и в итоге останавливается на том, что пожимает плечами — больше для самого себя — и пытается смотреть только на свои ноги, мерно шагающие вперёд.

Вот только болезненное, кислотное любопытство никуда не девается, и Мартин снова поднимает глаза. Внутри него поднимает голову совсем иной интерес — попытки понять самого себя Мартин забросил давно и надёжно, ему интереснее узнать, до какого предела можно исказить человеческое тело до того, как оно перестанет быть телом и станет чем-то совсем другим, вырвавшимся за пределы определений и устоявшихся образов; почему-то он не сомневается, что если смотреть по сторонам достаточно внимательно, то он найдёт ответ на свой вопрос. 

Перед ним проходит настоящий парад гротескных фигур, которым место больше в декорациях к снафф-фильмам: люди со снятой кожей, чьи мышцы всё ещё подергиваются в пародии на движение; люди с вывернутыми конечностями, суставы выгнуты далеко за пределы любых возможностей; что-то, что вообще только отдалённо напоминает очертаниями человека и булькает лёгкими в открытой грудной клетке. На фоне зелени и свежей, не примятой травы даже их кожа кажется ненастоящей, из-за оттенка больше похожая на театральные декорации; все мучения сливаются в одну непрекращающуюся череду, и Мартин рад, что он не может ощущать их страдания на себе, так же остро, как Джон. С запоздалым сожалением он дотягивается до руки Джона и снова сплетает пальцы вместе, чувствуя, как умирает любопытство.

Мартин всё ещё смотрит по сторонам, но больше чтобы оставаться в курсе их окружения; только отдельные, самые гротескные картины регистрируются сознанием, чтобы тут же быть забытыми. Выгнутое в дугу тело, лодыжка одной ноги прижата к виску, вторая утоплена в землю, из голени во все стороны — жёсткие отростки прорвавших кожу вен, дурная пародией на воздушные корни; из вен порой выливаются струйки тёмной, комковатой крови, земля сочится ей при каждом шаге. Бесформенная куча мяса, под оборванной длинными лентами кожей ходят ходуном мышцы, сокращаясь вокруг единственной опоры; кости ломаются с хрустом, снова и снова, и снова и снова, глухие щелчки затихают за спиной. Глаза на длинных стебельках, опушенные веером ресниц, поворачиваются вслед, и Джон неожиданно выпрямляется и выдыхает резко, через нос. Мартин без слов догадывается, что он видит через чужие глаза сейчас — и скрадывая расстояние длинными шагами, встаёт с Джоном плечом к плечу.

Они не говорили о том, насколько это помогает и помогает ли вообще, но Джон рядом тут же расслабляется, благодарно сжимает пальцы и слегка замедляет шаг, и Мартин спрашивает, заранее зная ответ:

— Он здесь? 

— Впереди, — и Джон снова ускоряет шаг, больше похожий на гончую, взявшую след. В который раз Мартин спрашивает себя — зачем он здесь, какая от этого польза? Прежнее огненное желание заботиться о Джоне давно превратилось в чуть усталую, не отпускающую его тревожность. Возможно, так даже лучше.

Неожиданно мелодичный свист — идеальным контрапунктом к общему сюрреализму; на огромный силуэт Хопуорта Мартин старается не смотреть — его сбивают с толку постоянно перемещающиеся конечности, волнами идущая кожа. Вокруг достаточно ужасов и без этого, и Мартин уже привычно встаёт за правым плечом Джона, краем уха вслушиваясь в диалог. По-настоящему он вмешивается только пару раз — когда страх за Джона пересиливает усталое отупение и готовность к неизбежным показаниям — но его участие особо и не требуется, два Аватара, два монстра, вполне способны договориться между собой сами. 

В остальном же Мартин оставлен самому себе, и отпущенные мысли дрейфуют свободно, возвращаясь неизменно к тому, что ему некомфортно здесь. Совсем по другому, чем во владениях Разрушения; это не острый страх, скорее гнетущий зуд, тихий, но постоянный. Мартин знает, почему — и даже готов признаться самому себе в причинах. Плоть слишком хорошо напоминает ему о его собственном теле — неповоротливом и неуклюжем, о том, что настоящий Мартин скрыт внутри, под слоями жира, мяса и костей, и о том, что настоящий Мартин никогда не будет от этого свободен.

Конечно, так было не всегда — раньше было гораздо-гораздо хуже. Мартин помнит, как кто-то в классе громким шёпотом заметил, что «он что, не умеет застёгивать правильно рубашку?», и мучительный стыдный жар собственных щёк не отпускал его до вечера. Потому что мимо зеркал Мартин проскальзывал не задерживаясь — и всегда говорил себе, что только из-за того, что он опаздывает. Потому что смотреть на себя сверху вниз, проверяя, правильно ли он попал во все петельки — значит, видеть мягкий валик живота, нависающий над брюками. Насмешки пережить было легче, чем липкую трясину ненависти к себе. 

Со временем это, конечно, сгладилось, потеряло прежнюю остроту; ненависть осталась, но больше не ранила, только мягко обволакивала, как привычный разношенный свитер, только изредка поднимала свою уродливую голову — когда на нём останавливались чьи-то взгляды, когда в витринах магазинов он отражался целиком. Но с этим уже можно было жить, и самое главное — с этим можно было работать. И после поздних смен Мартин даже не задумывался лишний раз, когда чистил зубы перед зеркалом, просто скользил взгляд по собственному отражению и тут же валился спать, наутро проклиная настырные будильники.

Не раз и не два он задумывался о том, что может стоило бы всё закончить. Позволить себе раствориться в бессмысленной черноте, где никто и никогда на него больше не посмотрит, где Мартин был бы свободен от клетки, в которой он заперт, от тирании собственного тела, которое слишком требовательное, которое хочет есть и спать, и постоянно ноет и болит. Но он не мог бросить мать — несмотря на все его недостатки, Мартин всегда считал себя неплохим человеком, и это просто безответственно. Поэтому он привычно погружался в рутину после потери очередной работы — рассылал резюме, в которых вымысла больше, чем правды, нервно обкусывал ногти, ожидая ответа.

Спустя годы, ему кажется, что в Институт он отправил резюме по ошибке — не могло такого быть, что Мартин сам бы выбрал такую работу. Но нет, ложь идеально сплетена под их запросы: и степень парапсихолога, и собственное «хобби» по починке старых книг. Он удивлён, когда оказывается нанят; в библиотеке было тихо и пыльно, и его ошибки было легко прикрыть смущённой улыбкой, и Мартин мог позволить себе расслабиться. Но тишина продлилась недолго — как и всегда. 

Архивы встретили его тишиной совсем другого порядка — враждебной и звенящей в ушах. Мартин втиснул себя в новые обязанности с трудом, не в последнюю очередь потому, что отношение к новым ассистентам разительно поменялось — закончилась необременительная, но приятная болтовня в комнате отдыха, вечерние посиделки в баре, общие шутки, обмен последними новостями.

Тогда за спиной он слышал перешёптывания и следом — взрывы смеха, тут же обрывающийся приглушённым хихиканьем. Он знал, что смеются над ним и уже привычно расстраивался, но потом напоминал себе, что сложно удержаться от смеха глядя на такого урода, как он. Поэтому он только несмело улыбался людям за столом — кажется, Ханне и Мэтью — и сбегал из комнаты отдыха, крепко сжимая в руках кружку с чаем. На стол в Архивах он опускал её уже без дрожи, кивал Саше и Тиму, и падал в работу, которая никогда не заканчивалась.

Он никогда не смотрел Джону в лицо, когда ставил перед ним обязательную чашку чая. Не потому что боялся увидеть на его лице неодобрительное выражение — для человека, который даже не закончил школу, Мартин справлялся отлично, большое спасибо, и никакие едкие замечания этого не изменят. Нет, на очках Джона тогда было какое-то особое покрытие, и Мартин в них отражался слишком хорошо; неопрятная гора розового цвета с рыжей шапкой волос сверху, практически то же самое, что показывали ему зеркала. Когда это случилось в первый раз, он спешно ушёл в дальнюю часть Архива и просидел там больше часа, заново стараясь отстраниться от своего тела. Даже неглубокое дыхание напоминало заново, что он заперт, пойман в уродливой груде костей и мяса, которая не внушает ничего, кроме отвращения.

Любить Джона издалека было легко — мучительное трепыхание внутри, которое напоминало ему, что в жизни есть и светлые стороны, безопасное расстояние, которое не даёт никакого повода для сближения. Разве что только дружеского, но всё ещё на расстоянии вытянутой руки; приятная дистанция, которую он с лёгкостью выдерживал с Тимом и Сашей — не слишком далеко, чтобы не быть включённым в общение вовсе, но и не слишком близко, чтобы раскрывать свою душу. Это не менялось долго, даже дольше, чем он мог бы рассчитывать: даже после Прентисс, даже после коридоров, Тим был рядом, достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать себя мучительно одиноким. Мартин пытался ему помочь, но его не хватало даже для того, чтобы помочь самому себе.

И всё это время, долгие годы, любовь к Джону оставалась константой; не такой мимолётной, не такой поверхностной, но всё ещё достаточной, чтобы не хотеть большего. Для Мартина это означало, что никто не будет смотреть на него слишком пристально, что ему не придётся снова объяснять, почему он такой. Не придётся снова и снова выслушивать комплименты, как будто повторение пустых, затасканных слов может что-то изменить. 

Нападение Плоти оставило его пустым и испуганным; привычный шаг в сторону от самого себя резко стал невозможен, когда тело бунтует против него, подчиняясь простому прикосновению. Предложение Питера он принял с оговорками, но без сомнений — Одиночка растворил его тело в волнах белого шума, в мелкой ряби. Мартин снова мог дышать, не боясь с каждым выдохом начать кричать.

А потом Джон проснулся после комы, и в его глазах была такая искренняя тревога, и Мартин испугался. Он кинулся в объятия Одиночки с головой, потому что в тумане он становился собой, тем Мартином, который никогда не нуждался в слоях жира, мяса и костей, чтобы существовать, и он был свободен впервые в жизни. Вот только Джон не знал всего, для Аватара безграничного знания Джон порой был слишком слеп и верил только в то, что говорил ему Мартин. 

На берегу всё вернулось к нему разом, стоило Джону прикоснуться: и ненависть, и нелепый костюм вокруг него, который почему-то все считают настоящим Мартином. Но тогда он мог это игнорировать, потому что вокруг был только Джон, Джон, Джон; Мартин никогда не чувствовал себя любимым — ни самим собой, ни другими. От нового, незнакомого чувства было тесно в груди, и впервые за долгое время это не было плохим знаком.

Он не рассказывал Джону об этом даже в Шотландии, даже после долгого и мучительного разговора о границах и ожиданиях. На все попытки Джона объяснить про свою асексуальность Мартин отвечал, что он никогда не был заинтересован в этой стороне отношений, и сжимал его ладони в своих руках. Он только надеялся, что его улыбки в ответ на неловкие, но искренние комплименты выглядели не слишком натянутыми — и что Джон не слышал, как он плачет в душе за шумом воды. На него и так слишком много свалилось, а Мартин мог справиться со своими проблемами и сам, и Джону совершенно необязательно об этом знать.

Конечно, не всё так просто; конечно, Джон замечал всё и немного больше, но никогда не спрашивал напрямую, только однажды пообещал, что всегда будет рядом, когда Мартин будет готов поговорить об этом. Под конец отведённых им двух недель такая возможность подворачивалась не раз, и Мартин уже начал думать, что возможно стоит доверить кому-то ещё свой секрет, что возможно ему станет легче, если разделить это с кем-то ещё. И он так хотел наконец снять с себя этот груз, раз за разом поворачивал в голове предложения, выбирал подходящие слова. А потом мир кончился, и все его надежды стали неважны.

Из своих мыслей он возвращается резко, словно толчком, и быстро осматривается по сторонам; ровный голос Джона не сбивается и не дрожит, и успокоенный ложным чувством безопасности Мартин впервые прислушивается к его словам.

Показания Плоти никогда не пугала его толком — после связанных с ней показаний Мартина тошнило и он долго не мог после этого даже смотреть на еду, но это не страх. Никогда не было страхом, ровно до момента, когда Джон говорит «Она не может даже спрятаться». Он слышит собственный голос отражением в чужих мыслях, и следующее предложение обрушивается на плечи, едва не погребая под собой. Мартин моргает, и мир вокруг расплывается, когда он представляет как это — не иметь даже надежды на смерть, на благословенное чёрное ничто, где нет изнемогающей под собственным весом телесности, где нет ненависти, пожирающей его изнутри.

Он рад, что Джон стоит на шаг впереди и никаким образом не может увидеть его лицо, потому что слёзы ползут вниз, и Мартин никак не может их удержать. Это ненадолго, конечно; после ему обязательно придётся рассказать и объяснить, потому что Джон больше не позволит ему замыкаться в себе. Но пока у Мартина есть несколько мгновений, когда он задыхается собственным ужасом и собственными слезами, потому что он представляет себя — запертым и лишённым даже простой милости умереть, когда его тело изменяется и мутирует само по себе. 

Ему всегда нравились лилии: их тяжёлый, резкий запах, нервный разлёт лепестков, которые на ощупь похожи на шёлк, но всё равно гораздо нежнее. На могилу матери он тоже приносил лилии, скорее для себя, чем для неё; она всегда ненавидела эти цветы и жаловалась, что от них болит голова. Даже если мир вернётся в норму, Мартин никогда больше не сможет смотреть на лилии, не вспоминая момент самого глубокого отчаяния — момент, когда голос Джона разворачивает его страх, словно ленту.

Глядя на сад перед ними, Мартин думает только об одном — наконец-то кто-то увидел насколько омерзительные человеческие тела на самом деле, наконец-то кто-то делает что-то для того, чтобы это исправить, пытается создать красоту из уродства. Стебли растений, выстреливающие из пустых полостей, прорывающиеся через истончённую кость, вырастающие из открытых в крике ртов и склизких даже на вид глазниц, прекрасны. В них нет и следа неуклюжего существования живого мяса, только спокойная красота. Мартин обещает себе, что обязательно расскажет Джону про это — и глубокая пропасть внутри будто бы становится меньше.


End file.
